Batman Chronicles: Catwoman
by arkell1
Summary: Bruce Wayne has just left Gotham City following his fourteenth birthday. He has completed high school by now. He is ready to leave town for his education. His first stop is Paris, France. While in Paris, Bruce intends to work with Henri Ducard.


Batman created by Bob Kane

All comic characters belong to DC Comics

Rachel Dawes created by David Goyer

Batman Chronicles: Catwoman

Introduction: Bruce Wayne leaves home at age 14. He settles in the Sorbonne University in Paris France. Here he studies criminology. Bruce is a young handsome teen about five foot ten. He has black hair and hazel eyes. Bruce speaks with a rich New Jersey accent. He lives in an off-campus house. Here he lives with his legal guardian and butler Alfred Pennyworth.

Alfred is an older gentleman. So would guess mid to late 40's. He stands about 6 foot tall, He is a veteran of the British Royal Guards. He claims he had action in the 1980's. He is in Paris to see Mr. Wayne off to the university. Bruce is the son of his employer, the late Doctor Thomas and Martha Wayne.

The Waynes were killed about six years ago on Bruce's eighth birthday. Bruce wanted to go see a Zorro movie. Now he has made a vow similar to Zorro to fight injustice. On their grave site, Bruce Wayne vowed to avenge his parents' murder and rid the city of the criminal element which took his parents away from him. Alfred hopes that his young charge can forget his need for vengenance and move on with his life. A normal life is something that Bruce Wayne can never have because he was changed on that night at 10:47 pm. He witnessesd his parents murdered in front of him. He was spared because of police sirens.

He was comforted by Thomas' medical school classmate and friend, Dr. Leslie Thompkins, who was working at a free clinic in Park Row, the neighborhood also known as Crime Alley. She came running when she heard gunfire. Park Row was once a rich neighborhood with nice apartments and shopping centers. People turned to crime when the business started going belly up. It became one of the most dangerous neighborhoods in Gotham City.

Alfred said "Master Bruce, ready to go to school?"

Bruce replied "All ready Alfred."

Alfred adds "Try to make some friends."

Bruce said "I'll try Alfred"

They pull up to the Sorbonne University also known simply as "the Sorbonne." Europeans go to grammar school, When they finish grammar school they are allowed to go to the academy, a combined high school and university. However it is different than American high school because the students have academic majors.

Alfred says We're here, Master Wayne."

Bruce replies "Thanks Alfred."

Alfred and the Rolls Royce drives away.

A girl in her early teens approaches Bruce. She has black hair. She is an early bloomer. Bruce thinks that she is a full D- Cup She is wearing a green blouse that is clinging to her chest. Her name is Selina Kyle.

Selina says "Some car"

Bruce replies "Its a Rolls Royce Phantom."

Selina asks "What's you're name?"

Bruce replies "Bruce Wayne"

Selina asks "Are you an American?"

Bruce asks "Why do you ask?"

Selina replies " I'm asking for my friend Julia"

Julia Reseque is a girl about 15 or 16. She is a black haired beauty. She has exotic features. She is also well-endowed in the chest area. She is wearing a white blouse and a black sweatshirt which is opened on the front.

A red-headed woman who appears to be 14, approaches Bruce. She is wearing a blue top with white skirt. She also is not a member of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee. She also has long sexy legs. Bruce estimates about a C-Cup

Vicki Vale interrupts " Bruce Wayne, Vicki Vale, Sorbonne newspaper"

Bruce replies " Sorry Miss Vale I have to get to orientation and registration."

Vicki Vale says " You're from Jersey too?"

Bruce replies " How bout an interview over dinner"

Vicki says "Sure"

Selina Kyle is the daughter of Brian and Maria Kyle. Her father was going to killed her mother and her by burning down the apartment building. Her mother and father were killed. Selina managed to save all the cats, fifteen total. She also saved her younger sister Maggie. Following their deaths, Selina moved into the orphanage. There she and Maggie were abused and assaulted. Selina and Maggie ran away from the orphanage. They took all the money from the orphanage to start their new lives on the streets of Paris.

Selina and Maggie did what they could to survive as orphans. Eventually working their way to being highly-paid escorts. In the beginning they used the con game to get money. When Selina started to mature, men wanted something more in exchange for the food. Selina decided to do this for money instead of food. Selina is currently14 and Maggie is 12.

Amazingly both girls have an education. Selina is in her first year at the Sorbonne. Maggie is still in grammar school. She will be joining Selina in a couple of years at the Sorbonne. There are rumors that Brian Kyle is not the father of Selina and Maggie as Maria was the housekeeper to Carmaine Falcone when he escaped to France to avoid prosecution for some crime. When Brian learned the truth he could no longer live the lie and he decided to kill his family.

She has befriended Julia Resque at the Sorbonne. Julia is the daughter of a French intelligence operative codename Mademoiselle Marie. Her mother tells her about her great romance with her father. He was a British Royal Guardsman who was working undercover in a traveling acting troupe. He was a member of British intelligence. Julia hopes one day to have a great romance like her mother and her unknown father. In the meantime she hopes to study foreign relations

Bruce is dozing off her in first day of classes, He read all the materials for the class already. He is thinking about Vicki Vale and his dinner date.

The Professor says "Mr. Wayne"

Bruce says "Yes"

The Professor says " You were daydreaming in class"

Bruce says "Sorry"

Just at that moment the bell rings. Bruce comes to full attention. He is ready to meet Vicki for his dinner date. Vicki meets Bruce in the hall.

Vicki asks " Ready for our dinner date?"

Bruce says "Ready"

Vicki says "What restaurant do you want to go to?"

Bruce replies " Isn't that my job?"

Vicki says "I'm a liberated woman."

Vicki and Bruce walk to a nice restaurant. They sit outside and order their food. Bruce and Vicki are eying each other. They almost kiss.

Bruce walks Vicki back to the dormitory Bruce says "Night Vicki" Vicki says "Night Bruce" Bruce and Vicki kiss. Bruce calls Alfred.

Bruce says "Alfred, I need picked up at the Sorbonne dormitory."

Alfred says " I'll be right there Master Bruce."

Alfred asks "How was you're date?"

Bruce replies " Good"

Bruce asks " Alfred I believed I saw Selina Kyle out on a date with an older man."

Alfred says" This is France, Mr. Wayne things are different here than in Gotham."

Bruce says "She's a teenager with a man in his twenties."

Alfred says " Now you have my attention."

Back at the Wayne estate, Paris France. Bruce and Alfred are on the computers researching the mysterious Selina Kyle. Bruce is running a program which links him to a Gotham information broker named Harlequin. Her real name is Molly Mayne-Scott. She is the enemy who became his wife. Alan Scott is the original Green Lantern he gets his extraordinary powers from an artifact called the Starheart. The artifact derives its power from the Power Battery on Oa.

Bruce says "There is a internet broker named Harlequin."

Alfred says " She is a intelligence contact back in Gotham"

Bruce replies " I will ask her to run a thorough investigation of Selina Kyle."

Alfred says "Juvenile records are sealed throughout the world"

Bruce replies "Harlequin says that she can get into the sealed file."

Alfred says "The dossier is coming in now."

Bruce says "We need to help Selina."

Alfred says "How Master Bruce?"

Bruce replies " We can tell that private investigator, Henri Ducard."

Alfred says "Speaking about Mister Ducard aren't you supposed to begin working with him."

Bruce says "I will work with him on the weekend."

Alfred says " Send the information to Ducard and he will pay you."

Bruce replies "Selina will go to jail, Then her sister will be taken away from her."

Alfred says " Sometimes a detective has to make the hard choices."

Bruce says " I want to understand her situation more."

Alfred replies "Understanding comes from knowledge"

Bruce says " How do I achieve this knowledge."

Alfred says "Go on a date with her."

Bruce says ' I will not date a prostitute."

Alfred says "You have judged her guilty already. Turn her into Ducard and move on. You will date many socialites but not an escort."

Bruce says " From what I heard they are practically the same thing."

Bruce Wayne grabs the phone. He is looking at Selina's website. There are shots of Selina in a bikini and lingerie. Then there is a restricted members only section. Bruce feels sick.

Bruce says "Hello Selina"

Selina asks "Who is this?"

Bruce asks "Are you free to IM

Selina says "Sure"

Instant Messenger screen:

Gothamboy: I saw ur web page

Catgirl: Did u like what you saw?

Gothamboy: I liked the bikini and the lingerie pictures.

Catgirl: What bout the restricted page?

Gothamboy: I avoided it

Catgirl: Y

Gothamboy: U have potential

Catgirl: 4 what?

Gothamboy: 2 b a good person.

Catgirl: Down 2 business. Do U want 2 date me

Gothamboy: Sure.

Catgirl: gtg C U later Bruce

Gothamboy: good night Selina.

Selina is in a night shirt. Maggie is sitting there in a night gown. Maggie asks "Who was that?"

Selina replies " Bruce Wayne"

Maggie asks " Didn't he go on a real date with Vicki?"

Selina responds 'Men are pigs Maggie. Have the Calculator run a profile on Bruce Wayne."

Maggie grabs the phone and starts dialing the number for the Calculator.

Maggie says " Noah did I wake you?"

Calculator says " No Maggie what do you need?"

Maggie says " Selina has got a date with Bruce Wayne."

Calculator says "Running a profile and asset search for Bruce Wayne."

Maggie says "Thanks Noah."

Calculator says "When your sister hits Wayne I want ten percent of the take."

Maggie says "Why?"

Calculator says "Look at the asset sheet."

Selina says " Wayne has homes in Gotham, New York, Los Angeles, Paris, London, Rome and Athens."

His net worth is estimated at about one billion dollars. When Bruce comes of age he will become owner of Wayne Enterprises."

Maggie says " I knew that name sounded familiar. Look at my mobile; Waynokia. He is a freaking multi-billionaire."

Selina asks "Do you want to date him?"

Maggie says "Yes if you don't want him."

Selina says "Too bad you lose the billionaire."

Maggie says " This is our big score; no more escorting and stealing.

Selina says "Time for a lot of redistribution of wealth."

Maggie says "Noah wants his usual cut."

Selina says " This is a hundred million dollar booking for the Calculator."

Maggie replies "For that much money he will come here and collect for himself."

Selina rebuts "He cannot; he is a teenager like me"

Maggie rebuts " He can drive and his business allows him to travel."

Maggie asks "What would you do for 100 million dollars?"

Selina replies "Anything and everything."

Maggie adds " Good night Selina."

Selina replies "Good night Maggie."

The next morning Bruce Wayne is getting dressed. Alfred is pondering the nights' events. He thinks that Bruce should give all his information to Henri Ducard. Bruce is pondering the criminological implications of Selina's experiences.

Bruce says "Good morning Alfred."

Alfred replies " Good morning Master Bruce"

Bruce says " She's just not a hooker; she's a thief too.

Alfred says " How did you draw that conclusion?"

Bruce says "Her date from a couple days ago got robbed."

Alfred says "She stole everything from him."

Bruce says " I'm the big score in more ways than one."

Bruce asks "What happens if she does not deliver me?"

Alfred says "Her employer will come after her and her family."

Bruce is listening very carefully to everything his professors tell him at the Sorbonne. He is thinking that there has too be a way to get the information to Ducard secretly. Then he looks at his cell phone. Then he puts it away. He knows that he has too meet with Ducard on Friday afternoon. Today is Wednesday.

Selina goes looking at her cell phone. She has only one appointment tonight. It is with Bruce Wayne. He is her big score. A way out out this life of prostitution for her and her sister. Tonight she will take Bruce Wayne to her condo and screw his brains out. She will slip a mickey in his drink, Then she will steal all his money.

Selina asks "Ready for our date tonight?"

Bruce replies " Ready and able."

Selina asks " What do you have planned?"

Bruce replies" Dinner, conversation and a movie."

Later that day at the Wayne estate, Bruce is preparing for his date. Shower, shave, etc. Rigging the sunglasses Ducard gave Alfred.

Alfred says " Ducard says these spectacles will record any video of wrongdoing."

Bruce says " She's got to be smarter than that. She probably has her own pair"

Alfred replies "Ducard wants you to wear the earwig."

Bruce says " All these were bought from Wayne Enterprises' security and surveillance contractor."

Alfred says " Kord Industries has been equipping spies for years."

Alfred inquires "All ready Master Bruce"

Bruce says "Ready Alfred."

Alfred says "Remember Mister Wayne treat her like a gentleman."

Bruce says "Thanks Alfred."

Meanwhile at the residence of Maggie and Selina Kyle. Selina is also preparing for the big score. Selina is showering and shaving her legs. Maggie is watching her sister admiring her resolve to better herself.

Selina lays out her purple evening gown. She looks more girlfriend than hooker.

Selina says "Maggie lay out my work clothes."

Maggie replies" They are on your bed Selina."

Maggie requests " I wish you would reconsider this date."

Selina says" You want to tell Noah he's not getting 100 million dollars."

Maggie replies "He will be madder than hell."

Selina says "Be asleep when I come back."

Maggie replies " Don't worry about me sis."

There is a ring of the door bell. Maggie looks through the peep hole. She sees Bruce Wayne in a shirt and tie with a dress jacket. She immediately starts to crush on Bruce

Bruce asks "Is Selina there?"

Maggie says "One moment."

Maggie says to Selina ' He's hot"

Selina says " He's mine."

Selina says "Coming Mr. Wayne"

Selina opens the door and has the same reaction as her sister.

Bruce says 'I'm glad you approve."

Selina says "This is my sister Maggie."

Bruce says "Pleased to meet you Maggie"

Selina says " Let's get this started so we can move on to more exciting stuff.

(At the restaurant)

Bruce asks "How long have you been dating professionally?"

Selina replies "A couple of years."

Selina says "Tell me about yourself?"

Bruce replies 'Parents murdered when I was young. Lived in Gotham until this year. Memories too painful; decided to travel. How bout you?"

Selina replies " Parents killed

Bruce interrupts "How?"

Selina responds "Murder, Suicide"

Selina says "That's probably a date killer."

Bruce says " Do you ever think about quitting?"

Selina replies " Every night."

Bruce asks "Why don't you?"

Selina goes "Have you seen my house?"

Both Selina and Bruce laugh. Bruce is looking into Selina's eyes. He gazes then Selina grabs his leg or she thinks it's his leg

Bruce says "You're aggressive"

Selina inquires "You like?"

Bruce says "Check please."

The waiter brings the check. Bruce and Selina head to the car. She says " This is great for prom" Allow me to change into what I wore to school today. Bruce nods in approval

Bruce says "Hurry back."

Alfred goes " How's it going?"

Bruce says " This could be an eventful night.

Alfred says " For this to stick you will need to get evidence on video."

Selina walks back wearing the clothes she wore to school. She sneaks up on Bruce during his conversation with Alfred.

Bruce says "Working on it."

Selina says "Working on what?"

Bruce covers " The next part of our date."

Selina inquires " What's that?

Bruce answers "The movies. I hear there is a real good French film."

Selina replies "There all French films. We're in France.

Selina and Bruce both laugh. Selina and Bruce begin kissing. Selina is surprised because she does not kiss ever. She only kisses boyfriends, not johns. If he is good in bed she might keep him around.

Bruce and Selina arrive at the Paris Movie theater. They go get their tickets that Bruce reserved. They walk into the movie theater and are seated in the back. This is a good place in case Selina wants to ply her trade. She will use her womanly charms on him.

Selina asks "Have you ever made out in a movie theater?"

Bruce goes "Sure, I was dating Rachel in Gotham"

Selina asks "Did you lose your virginity to Rachel?"

Bruce replies "Jealous?"

Selina goes "No"

Selina and Bruce start French kissing. Bruce goes for a feel up Selina's blouse. Selina catches him

Selina says "Here" She leads his hands to her left breast still covered by her bra.

Bruce asks "Are you sure?"

Selina says "Bruce, I like you."

Bruce says " I like you too Selina."

Selina says "Do you want to go back to my place?"

Bruce says "Rain check?"

Selina says "OK"

Bruce and Selina kiss all the way to her condominium. Bruce walks Selina up to her room. He gives her a good night kiss

Bruce says "Good night Selina."

Selina says "Good night Bruce"

Selina goes into her condo, She calls for Maggie. She wakes up and comes out of her room.

Maggie asks "You're alone?"

Selina says "He's a gentleman."

Maggie says "Gentleman nothing I bet he was all over you."

Selina says "Maybe kissing and a little petting?"

Maggie says "You told me so"

Selina says "I let him pet me. I also got his wallet."

Maggie goes "Are we going to rob him?"

Selina says "No"

Noah Kutter aka the Calculator comes out of Maggie's bedroom. It appears that Maggie was entertaining the Gotham City teen hacker.. Noah pulls a gun and kidnaps Maggie.

Calculator says "Maggie's coming with me Selina. Don't move or your sister dies."

The Calculator drags Maggie out to his car. He puts Maggie in there. They drive away to the airport. Calculator and Maggie board a private jet to Sicily..

All that Selina knows is that her sister is gone. The Gotham super villain wanted his money, She did not deliver. Who has the money and influence to go after the Calculator. Then it dawns on her that Bruce Wayne has what she is looking for. Maybe he knows someone who can save her sister.

Selina dials Bruce's number. Selina's voice is worried. Bruce notices right away.

Selina says "Bruce"

Bruce replies "Selina, what's wrong?"

Selina says" the Gotham criminal the Calculator has my 12 year old sister."

Bruce says " I might know someone who can help."

Selina asks "Who will help me at this late hour?"

Bruce says "You need to tell Henri Ducard everything. Do the right thing Selina."

Selina says " I will"

Bruce hangs up with the Selina Kyle. Bruce is angered.

Bruce commands Alfred " Lay out the outfit I wore last year in Gotham."

Alfred asks " The red shirt with the yellow jacket. You'll be shot on sight."

Bruce says" I also need Kevlar under my red shirt." Bruce puts on the clothes. He also puts on the sunglasses Ducard gave him.

Alfred says "Ready to go Master Bruce"

Bruce says "Robin, like Robin Hood. That's what Harvey Harris named me."

Alfred says "Ducard I am transporting operative codename Robin to your location."

Ducard says "Very well"

A few minutes later the lights go out. Robin enters through the door. Ducard immediately recognizes the sunglasses. Robin and Selina Kyle start their conversation.

Robin asks "Where did your sister go?"

Selina says " If I knew that I would not be at your boss' place of business."

Robin asks "Ducard pull up information on flights."

Ducard says " Private flight to Sicily"

Robin says " I'll be in touch Ducard."

Robin gets into Alfred's car.

Alfred asks "Where to Master Robin"

Robin replies "The Airport"

Alfred says "I'll get the Wayne jet ready for takeoff."

Alfred and Robin pull up in the car. Alfred can fly the jet. Robin boards the plane and Alfred follows.

Alfred says "Tower this Wayne1 all set for online flight path to Sicily."

Tower says " All clear Wayne1 for takeoff."

Alfred and Robin take off headed to Sicily. Bruce slips off the sunglasses and calls Alfred.

Bruce asks "Do you think I can do it Alfred?"

Alfred replies " I have every confidence in you Master Bruce."

Bruce inquires "Do you think Ducard knows it was me."

Alfred says "He might."

Bruce says "Thanks Alfred"

Alfred says "We're not done yet Master Bruce."

Alfred says Activating cyber shield

Bruce says" Land and I'll take the motorcycle."

Alfred says " I will follow you on my bike."

Bruce puts on the special sunglasses. He gets ready to disembark. Bruce puts the headphone on. Bruce's work cell rings.

Ducard says "Robin, I'm uploading information on hiding spots to your sunglasses."

Robin says " Thanks boss"

Ducard says " Just come back safe and sound."

Robin says "Ten four"

Robin goes to that location Ducard fed him in the sunglasses. Alfred is right behind Robin.

Robin says " I'm sneaking into the warehouse"

Alfred says "Very good Master Bruce."

The second Robin sneaks into the warehouse he is assaulted by the Calculator's henchmen. He manages to subdue them all. The Calculator pulls the gun out on Robin.

Calculator demands "Name and who you work for."

Robin says "Robin and I work for a Paris private investigator named Ducard."

Alfred turns out the lights rescuing Maggie and Robin. Alfred also knocks out the Calculator and handcuffs him.

On the ride to the airport. Maggie is holding on to Robin. She senses some familiarity with him. Its almost like she knows him.

Robin says "Get on the plane"

Maggie says "Thanks Robin"

Robin replies "Its my job Miss Kyle"

Robin, Maggie and Alfred get on the jet. Robin makes a phone call to Ducard to meet them at the airport.

Maggie inquires "How much do you get paid."

Robin says "Enough to live on."

Maggie inquires "What's going to happen to Selina?"

Robin says "She goes to jail for the thefts and the prostitution."

Maggie asks "What happens to me?"

Robin replies "You grow up and get an education and be a good person."

Alfred says "On approach to Paris International Airport."

Maggie, Alfred and Robin get off the plane. Selina and Ducard are waiting there. Maggie and Selina embrace. Selina kisses Robin. Ducard leads Selina away in handcuffs. The French Juvenile Authority is there to pick up Selina and Maggie. Maggie and Selina drive away.

Ducard says " Good job Mister Wayne."

Bruce removes the sunglasses and says "Thanks to these sunglasses. I was able to navigate in the dark."

Alfred says "Good job Master Bruce."

Ducard says "Wayne, you remember you work for me now. I'll see you first thing tomorrow afternoon."

Bruce says "Now I go save the day as Bruce Wayne tomorrow. My friends call me Bruce"

Ducard says "What do you mean?"

Bruce explains "Robin works for you. Bruce Wayne is a student at the Sorbonne. Do we have a deal Mr. Ducard?"

Ducard says " We have a deal Bruce."

Alfred says "We need to get back to the house."

The next day Bruce Wayne visits Selina and Maggie in the JDC. Bruce presents Maggie with a scholarship to the Sorbonne so she can live off-campus without escorting.

Maggie goes "Thank you Mr Wayne"

Selina says "Maybe when this is all done we can get together."

Bruce says " I don't think so Selina"

Selina says " If you see Robin again tell him thank you"

After classes Bruce Wayne goes home puts on his crimefighting gear and goes to Ducard's office on the motorcycle.

Ducard says "How do I pay you when you are practically a billionaire?"

Robin says " I do not have access to my money until I turn 18. I will need a job until then."

Ducard says " You got it Robin."

Robin asks "What's the next case?"

Robin and Ducard discuss their next assignment and his training in manhunting.

Epilogue: Bruce Wayne continues his education at the Sorbonne. He takes the mastery test for criminology. He passes the mastery test. He decides to move on to Alfred's alma mater. Bruce continued to work for Ducard as Robin. That was until he discovered that Ducard had some criminal tendencies himself. Bruce and Ducard respect each other. Henri respected Bruce's work as Robin. Bruce respects Ducard willingness to train a fourteen year old teenager.

Bruce Wayne dated Vicki Vale who forgave Bruce for going out with Selina Kyle. Vicki passed her journalism mastery test so she is going to travel to get reporting experience. Bruce and Vicki go their separate ways. Before they head their separate ways, Bruce and Vicki plan an intimate evening together.

Noah Kutter aka the Calculator was expedited back to Gotham City. There he runs the 'dating service" Gotham Confidential. Noah continues his work as a criminal information broker. He is still rich enough to hop on a plane to get away from Gotham City if he wants to leave.

Maggie Kyle is released on her Own Recognizance from the juvenile hall. She will study at the Sorbonne without escorting thanks to the Wayne Foundation. She will be able to take her mastery test when ever she wants.

Her sister Selina Kyle will spend the next four years in JDC. She will be eligible to take her mastery test at age 18. She is trying to figure out Robin's secret identity. She blames him for getting caught. She had a good criminal enterprise going until he upset her racket.


End file.
